Can you read my mind?
by epicOBJECTIONoliver
Summary: My first fanfic Trucy finds out about her daddy's secret  All charters are owned by Capcom  Rated T Because I might have swear words in future chapters


**Chapter 1**

**January 9, 4:30 pm**

**Wright anything agency**

"Daddy?" Trucy asked

*silence*

"Guess he's not here." she said while she got an idea that she's been having for a time.

That computer why does he spend so much time with it? She asked herself while she walked to the computer.

"Aww he locked it before he went."

"What password could he have?" she asked herself.

"Trucy maybe?"

*wrong password*

"Hmm? Polly maybe" she thought as she giggled.

To her surprise it was the right password.

She was stunned at first but then realised that she was finally on his computer.

Hmm, what's his secret?

She checked he's favourite websites but found nothing but lawyer websites.

She then checked his mail but found nothing really interesting.

And then she realised that she didn't know too much of her daddy's past checking his word documents but found nothing about his past.

Looking at the clock she realised that her dad was coming home in anytime she checked everything quick but found nothing.

With her last hope she checked through his mail a little longer and found a name her daddy seemed to have a crush on and that name was Maya Fey.

"Good job Phoenix you really did well today in your trial. Hope you do something nice with your "friend" Maya Fey (ahahaha) with the money

- Larry"

Realising her daddy still wasn't home she checked if he had replied.

To her disappointment he didn't reply to any message from he's customers.

Checking the time again she realised that he was soon home she logged out.

**January 9 7:27 pm**

**Wright anything agency**

"Daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Yes, Trucy?" Phoenix replied.

"Did you have any crush when you were young?"

"Not a important one" he answered with a smile.

Realising that he was lying she shut up because he would change the password if he found out she was on the computer.

"Why do you ask" Phoenix asked.

"Oh I just wanted know about your past."

"Sorry to disappoint you" he answered as a shiny green thing fell out of he's pocket.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh this is a magatama" he answered.

"What does it do?"

"Nothing special but shine."

Why did you buy it then. She asked realising she was pushing him too much.

"Oh I bought because it shined" he answered while he chuckled.

"Oh ok" she said disappointed.

**January 10 3:09 pm**

**Wright anything agency**

Trucy jumped on the computer and logged in. She's been thinking about this all day.

This thime she had more time because this was a short school day.

First she searched after magatama and was shocked that it was a thing that showed if someone lied. "He knew I was lying" she thought.

"Better find the right information before he change the password" she thought

She then searched Maya Fey and found out that she was the master of the Kurain village.

Not thinking she bought 2 train tickets to Kurain village he knew she was lying already so she thought she might swell go all in.

Then she checked his pictures and found some Photoshop pictures of Maya Fey when she seemed to be about 17-18 she printed them out and put them into her pocket.

**January 10 5:00 pm**

**Wright anything agency**

"Daddy guess what."

"What, Trucy?" Phoenix asked

"We're going to kurain village tomorrow!"

"WHAAAAAAT" Phoenix answered

"C'mon daddy I know you want to see your old crush" she answered with a sly smile

Realising he was about to lose he realised one thing... she don't have any proof.

OBJECTION

"If I had a crush on Maya Fey then where is your proof"

"Daddy you mad one fatal mistake right now" she answered

" I never told you the name on the person you had a crush on" she said with confidence in her voice.

He realised he had lost this one and then started to tell her about his past.

How he had a boss who was a spirit medium, how her sister was accused for his boss murder but was proven not guilty by himself, and mostly how much he helped her but then she left because she was going to be the master of Kurain

"Then it's settled" she said

"We're going tomorrow at 7 am" she said with a smile on her face

"NOO!"

"C'mon daddy i already bought the tickets" she answered

"Oh and one more thing daddy"

"Yes?" he answered sighing

"Why is your password polly?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Because he reminded me of me when i was a lawyer."

"Oh"

"Hey we better pack our bags." Phoenix answered

"Wait.."

"What?" Trucy answered

"Where are we going to stay while we're there?"

"Oh with someone named Pearl Fey"

"Pearl Fey?"

"Yeah" she answered

"Do you know her" she asked

"Yeah she's Maya's favourite cousine or at least she was when i knew them."

"She thought we were eachothers special someone" he answere while chuckling

"But you loved her, right? Trucy asked

"Trucy we should sleep now" he said leaving the conversation

**January 11 9:07 am**

**Kurain village**

"Ok Trucy we're here now what do you want to do?" Phoenix asked

"How about finding your old crush" she giggled

"MR NICK!" a voice screamed

"Who?" Phoenix asked

"Who else but me Pearl Fey" Pearl answered

"Hello there Pearly" Phoenix answered chuckling

"Hey I'm a teenager now just call me Pearl"

"Hello Pearl I'm Trucy Wright, Phoenix's adopdet daughter"

"Hi Trucy I'm Perl Fey, Maya Fey's cousin"

"And why are you here is it because of Maya?" Pearl asked hopefully

"YES" Trucy answered noticing that phoenix we're about to deny it

OBJECTION

"I may have had a crush on Maya Fey but do you have any proof that I'm here for her and actully not here because i realised that i wanted to visit Pearl"

"Yes" Trucy answered

"This is some pictures from your computer notice how You, and this girl is just normal plain picture while you and maya have a heart around that picture" Trucy answered.

"Can you admit that you loved or even love Maya Fey" Trucy said

"Fine" he answered

"I LOVE MAYA FEY" he screamed frustrated

"HAPPY NOW?"

"But where is your proof that I'm here for her?"

"Nick…"

"How much have you heard?" Phoenix asked scared

"I...I...Nick"

"Could this day get any worse" he said

"Is this true?" she asked

"What?" Phoenix asked hopeful that she didn't know everything

"That you love me" she asked about to cry

"I…I…no...no" he answered

"Trucy cornered me" he answered

"Don't lie nick I can see your psyche locks" she answered stoping to cry a little

"Well how do you know that isn't because i love someone else and don't want to tell you about her?" he asked

"Because as the master of Kurain I can read minds" she answered with a sly smile

"Oh, really Maya?"

"Yes" Maya answered

"To be honest I've been reading your minds for years"

"Oh name one thought I've had"

"Damnit he knows I'm lying" she thought

"Well I guess I can guess something" Maya thought

"You were thinking of how you met me on the train" she said thinking of the most logical answer

Phoenix looked down on the ground embarrassed and said "Guess you can read my mind"

"So can I..." a female voice said


End file.
